User blog:Cheysa Finn/Introducing the Queuing System!
''Copied from piratesonline.co'' Posted by The Crew on June 24, 2017, 7:30 p.m Greetings! We hope that you have been enjoying the features that have recently been added to the Caribbean such as SvS and Bounty Hunters! Each day we get one step closer to full release, but today, we took a leap! We would like to introduce you to a new system that has been designed to allow even more players to visit the Caribbean called The Queue. This system operates off of a set maximum server capacity. Anyone can log in as long as there is space in the game. If there isn’t space, players without Beta Keys will be placed in a queue. When space opens up, more players will be allowed online. Players without keys will be allowed three hours to play before they will have to get back into the queue to play again. It is important to note that players with Beta Keys will not be subjected to the queue (no need to wait!). In the event that you crash while waiting in the queue, you will have a couple of minutes to regain your place in the queue. If you log out or crash from the game after waiting in the queue, you will be able to log right back in without having to wait again while your session is active. The queueing system will not be used in Open Beta. Exciting changes are coming to the Caribbean. We are very happy to have you with us! Fair winds, The Crew @ TLOPO Queueing FAQs Q: I have a Beta Key, will I still be able to log in normally without being affected by the Queue? A: Yes! All players who have a key will be able to skip the queue and log in as normal. Q: How are players prioritized in the Queue? A: Whoever arrives in line first has priority over those who come in line after them! The Queue works on a first-come first-serve basis. Q: How long will I have to wait in the Queue? A: We do not expect wait times to be ridiculously long, but it’s going to be a work in progress. Over time, as the servers improve, we will be increasing the number of slots available in the queue which will reduce wait times. Q: How often do slots become available? A: When a player’s session ends, their slot will become available. You will also move up the queue if someone leaves the queue and does not regain their slot in time. If you log out while waiting in the queue and want to get your slot back, you’ll have a few minutes to regain your slot. In the case of maintenance or any other server outage, there will be an hour for you to take back your place in line. Q: What’s the difference between a PlayTime and the Queue? A: With PlayTimes, you would need to go onto the website and manually schedule a time to play. With the Queue, you won’t have to go through all of that extra mumbo jumbo. Just open up your launcher, log in, and as soon as a spot is available, you’ll be sailing right on in! Q: Does this mean you’re in Open Beta now? A: Not quite, but it’s a big step forward! In the past, we have allowed up to 250 players to log in per hour through PlayTimes. With a queue, many more players will be able to log in at a single time -- all without the extra fuss of registering a PlayTime. Category:Blog posts Category:News